All the Wings of a Feather
by bladewielder05
Summary: Syaoran and the gang are still on the trek to collect Sakura's feathers. But they don't know that a similar group is also in search of feathers, looking chillingly like Sakura's. "Mokona is going too! Only Mokona is brown! And has a yellow gem, 2 charms!"


Me: Another fanfic. *stands up to stretch*

Kurogane: DAMN IT! ANOTHER ONE?

Fai: Kuro-pii, be nice. This is Blade's first Tsubasa fanfic. He probably won't do another.

Kurogane: That's what they all say.

Sakura: Hi, Blade.

Syaoran: Hello, Blade.

Me: *yawn*

Mokona: Someone's tired! *jumps on Kurogane* To the kitchen, Blackie! AWAY!

Kurogane: GET OFF OF ME!

Mokona: AHHHHH! BLACKIE'S GETTING SCARY! *hops over to Fai*

Syaoran: Guys...I think...Blade's asleep...

Me: Z

Mokona: Mokona knows just what to do! *dramatically gets out Sharpie*

Kurogane: This is the only action I will agree with the white pork bun.

Sakura: I think we shouldn't do this to Blade...

Me: Z...*snort, yawn* Z

Syaoran: Oh, and Blade doesn't own Tsubasa in any way. And Mokona doesn't own the Sharpie. He got it from one of Blade's pencil cups.

Mokona: I'm going to draw a whole picture on Blade's face!~

* * *

><p>The Cause of It All<p>

"Fifty! Ready-or-not! Here I come!" a boy whirled around from a pillar. He glanced around before trudging into the garden. "Your Majesty! I'm going to find you!"

"I told you not to call me that!" a girl pouted, walking from her hiding place. Suddenly she realized that it was only a trick and laughed. "You're so clever, Haru-kun! But that's still cheating!"

"All right! I'll go again then!"

"You won't find me this time!"

…

"Cute…" the stranger stood up from its chair. It moved away from the mirror, away from the memory of the two children. Slowly walking down the stairs, it turned to another mirror.

This one showed three young men, a young lady, and a white…creature. The stranger examined it before moving on.

Another portrayed a black-clad man speaking to a girl. A symbol of bat wings was on the man's cloak.

"Hmm…" the stranger seemed to be in careful thought. It looked up quickly only to see its servant coming with a tray of tea. "Hello, Mayu-chan."

The girl smiled at it and laid the tray on a nearby table, "Up and so early, Master-sama. Looking at them again?"

It nodded, "Maybe I should consult Yūko-sama. She might have some ideas."

"Remember the last time you consulted your 'friend', Master-sama?" Mayu hid a smile. The stranger laughed cheerfully.

"How can I forget?"

…

Haru looked up as the winds of ice blew, making him shiver in his warm cloak. "Is…someone watching me?" he asked himself. He stood there, contemplating the idea. Suddenly a stronger blast of wind encouraged him to find better shelter. The boy trudged through the snow towards his home. The winds were slowing down, he thought.

He opened and shut the door quickly so the bitter cold won't come in. Haru moved over to a coat hanger to neatly hang his cloak. Looking around his home, his eyes dropped onto a portrait. It had a boy and two adults. Haru blinked, thinking that one of his parents had given him a warning look.

"The cold's getting to me," he convinced himself. A loud rapping on the door alerted him of a person. "Coming."

He walked over and opened the door. He looked around. Nobody was outside, although he noticed that the wind was slow and soft now. Haru shrugged, closing the door. He turned around and was surprised with a tackle/hug.

"HARU-KUN! I'VE MISSED YOU!" his childhood friend squealed. She was holding him so tightly that the boy thought he might suffocate.

"Your Majesty," Haru began, only to be stopped by his friend's finger on his lips.

"Not 'your Majesty'. I told you to call me by my name," the girl pouted.

Haru played with a smile, "Alright, Akiko-sama.

"Aki-chan," Akiko interrupted.

"Okay, Aki-chan. But I'm only going to call you that when we're only. Your brother wouldn't like it if I went around calling you Aki-chan."

"Who cares about what Nii-san thinks," Aki said. "How were the ice glaciers?"

"We found a lot of historical artifacts. And we also found a hidden room actually _in_ a glacier!" Haru's face brightened at the talk of his job.

"Does that mean you're leaving soon?" Aki asked.

"Yeah. I just needed some more supplies. What's wrong?" Haru looked at Aki.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just that I get lonely without you," she said quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Then we can be together, maybe play Hide-and Seek while we're at it," Haru grinned. He knew how much Aki loved that game, even though it's been a while since they've played together.

"Okay. Haru-kun?"

"I'm listening."

"I want you to know that I—."

BOING!

The two jumped at the sound of the bell tolling. They looked outside Haru's window to see the clock tower. It was time for Aki to go.

"I can't help but feel that Nii-san did that on purpose," the girl pouted.

"On purpose or not, you're going to be late for dinner. But it was perfect-timing too. I should be going," Haru stood up. He held out a hand to his friend and helped her up.

"What did you wanted to tell me?" he asked as they walked to the door.

"Oh, I'll tell you some other time," she smiled. Before Haru could say anything else, she sped away. Haru stared after his friend until she disappeared from his sight. Then he went back inside to get his vital items. The wind was blowing hard again.

…

Aki glanced around before deciding that the cost was clear. She sighed happily and proceeded with walking. A crisp voice stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Aki sheepishly turned around. Her brother smirked at her from his throne.

"I'm…going to my room!"

"Without dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

There was an awkward pause as her stomach growled.

"Right. Move your butt over here," her brother sighed. Aki made a face before walking over to the food-covered table. Her stomach growled even louder.

"You were visiting that bug again, weren't you?" her brother asked.

"His name is Haru, not Bug," Aki told him before heaping her plate with a lot of choices. He raised an eyebrow at his sister's big plate.

"He's still a bug."

"Your Majesty," the high priest, Manabu, came in with a bunch of scrolls.

"What is it?"

"These came from the glacier explorers. They wish for you to see them," he answered.

"I'm going to my room!" Aki called as she brought her plate with her. Manabu and the king watched the girl walk up the stairs before resuming their conversation.

"Your Majesty, I think you're too hard on Haru-kun," Manabu whispered. Aki's brother waved the statement away.

"Manabu, I told you, when we're alone, you can call me by my name."

"But…"

"Manabu, do you want that to be an order?"

The high priest gave up, smiling at his old friend, "No, Toshio-sama. I don't want that to be an order."

…

Yūko smiled at the figure standing before her. "It's nice to see you again."

"I echo your greeting, Yūko-sama," the stranger bowed.

"I understand that you have a wish?"

"You can say that…"

…

From the waters, a young man emerged. He sneezed once from the cold. Then he started to shake the water off like an animal.

"Next time, I'm taking the train," he joked. He stood up, the water already disappearing. His yellowy-silver tail flickered to and fro as he walked in the forest.

He stopped in front of a particular tree. This tree had on a wanted sign. Underneath was the reward, 1,000,000 runs, for a young man. He had a joking smile, bright green eyes, and ashen-milky hair. A set of platinum-gold ears were smacked upon his head.

"Who's this handsome young man?" he asked, scratching his ear. His platinum-gold ears twitched slightly. He turned, listening intently. Deciding that it wasn't safe here, the young man continued to move, burning the wanted poster to powder.

…

"Shirogeno-san." the man stopped walking and turned around. His family stood just beyond the house. He held up a hand and they waved back in return. One woman stood apart. The man, Shirogeno, knew that she wanted him to stay. Just stay and forget about finding a new home. She tried to convince him that moving was a bad idea.

He can't help but curse the government who made it this way. Made it so that he, as eldest son, must go and search for a better place for his family.

Shirogeno continued to walk through the fields. A carefully-crafted sword was tied to his belt, slapping against him in movement of his pace. His armor showed him to be a master at the sword and many secret arts. It does not, however, show that he has a quick temper, able to flare at the tiniest insult. Shirogeno looked up as rain started to fall. He needed shelter quick. Even if he had to kill someone to get it. He didn't care.

…

Haru quickly sketched the painting in the room. He took a pause, looking quickly at the picture and quickly went back to drawing. Once done, he looked at both the copy and the original. Satisfied, he slipped the notebook into his pack.

The boy stood up, dusting himself off of dust. Stranger, how dust settled inside a glacier because that was where Haru was right now. Inside a glacier. His eyes had almost popped out with excitement when they found this room. And it was even bigger than how the glacier looked from the outside.

Haru glanced around once more before moving on to the secret staircase. His team had accidentally found it when one of the explorers tripped. Everyone else had gone to sleep, leaving Haru the whole place to explore by himself.

"Wow…" there was no other word to explain the feeling. Haru smiled as he went down the stairs. Stopping suddenly, he felt as if someone, or something was watching him. He shook the notion away and continued.

"Amazing…" he gasped when he discovered another hidden room. He quickly took in the surroundings. A few candles lit the room, the walls carved to hold enormous pressure. He glanced down and was surprised to see a strange marking.

"Wings?" Haru thought to himself. A noise alerted him to someone in the cave. He turned quickly only to discover a sight that brought a smile to his face.

"Aki-chan, what are you doing here?" Haru asked. The girl didn't reply. Haru's grin dropped, "Aki-chan, what's wrong?"

Aki still didn't reply. She walked over to the symbol. Suddenly, it started to glow. Her friend gasped. Aki didn't react. The symbol continued to glow as it materialized out of the ground. It seemed to attach itself to the princess. Aki floated into the air. Haru's anxiety grew.

"Aki-chan!" he yelled. She ignored him. He had to do something. He quickly scaled the walls, keeping Akiko in sight. When he was good and ready, Haru jumped. He hugged Aki and pulled her away from the strange symbol. He landed on his feet, turning to look at the symbol.

The cave began to shake. Haru realized he had to get his friend out of here. He ran up the stairs, clutching Aki close to him. When he cleared out of the glacier, there was a blinding light. It shot from the glacier, scattering.

"Haru!" the warning came out of nowhere. Haru ducked, just in time when a whistling blade slashed above his head. He quickly pivoted on his left foot, kicking the attacker. The man backed away from pain.

Haru took stock of the situation. There were many more attackers. They were battling it out with some of the members of the explorer team. Haru was quite shock when he saw Toshio engaged in a combat with one of the ambushers.

"Manabu-san! Send Haru and Akiko away!" the king demanded.

"Right!" the high priest rushed over to Haru and Aki.

"What's going on?" Haru asked. "Duck!" the high priest complied and Haru quickly kicked another attacker.

"The attackers seem to be from another world," Manabu quickly explained. "It must have had to do something with the strange light in the sky. Is Aki all right?"

"Yes, but she feels cold," Haru grew even more worried. The high priest quickly examined her.

"Aki-san lost something important. Without it, she will soon die."

"WHAT? But…she can't die!"

"Don't worry, I have a solution. But this is where you have to go on your own," Manabu held out his staff. "I'm sending you to the Dimension Witch. Once there, you'll know what to do."

…

"Rai-san!" a girl ran over to the young man. He stopped walking and looked curiously at her. "Do you really have to leave?" she asked. Rai smiled sadly.

"Yes, Ki-chan. I can't stay here. If I do, they'll take me away."

Ki nodded, "At least take this with you." She handed him a necklace. He smiled.

"I won't take it off," he unclasped it, wrapped it around his neck, and reclasped it. "I should go." He went into the clearing of the forest. There, he took out a rod. Mumbling a few words, he wrote in the air. The markings stayed there, floating around Rai.

…

Shirogeno looked around him in distaste. These men were wimps, nothing more. He edged his sword out of his sheath.

"Come one step closer, and you're all history," he declared. The men kept at bay. He eyed each one slowly, feeling the tension.

Suddenly, the men moved back to form a wedge. A young lady walked in the wedge, flanked by more guards.

"Shirogeno-san, did you need something?" she asked.

"Yes. I need you to stop blocking the way so I can go my way," he sneered.

"Watch your tongue!" one of the men yelled.

"Maybe you should watch yours," Shirogeno spat.

The lady just smiled and shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't let you go any further, Shirogeno-san. It's against government rules."

"To hell with the government. I don't care," the man cursed.

"I can't change your mind, can I?" the girl asked. Shirogeno shook his head. "Fine then. I'll have to resort to drastic measures."

…

"I'll see you soon, Yūko-sama," the stranger bowed once more before stepping back. He was engulfed by tongues of night before disappearing. The Dimension Witch looked to where he stood. She then turned to see two figures emerge from the ground.

"Hello," she greeted the worried boy. Haru stared at her. Suddenly, he was jolted back and stood up with Aki still in his arms.

"Please! You have to save Aki!"

"All in due time. Wait for a moment," she replied. "We must wait for the others."

Haru looked confused. Then he saw two other orbs emerging, just as he had. One of the orbs emerged from the ground and the other from the sky.

The one from the ground had a pissed off man. He had a sword with an interesting design.

The one from the sky held a young man with a sly and joking smile. He had silver-yellow ears and a platinum-gold tail.

"Welcome." Yūko smiled.

* * *

><p>Me: Yawn...<p>

Fai: Good morning!

Mokona: Mokona made Blade a BIG breakfast!

Me: Noooooooooo...*drops back in bed*

Fai: You need to eat, Blade. *makes me sit up*

Me: Tired...

Syaoran: Blade, may I ask why this storyline seems so much like our storyline?

Me: Tired...*eyes droop*

Kurogane: Better tell us the answer in five seconds.

Me: *snort, head falls back, fast asleep*

Kurogane: HOW CAN HE SLEEP SO SOON?

Fai: Leave him be, Kuro-chan.

Kurogane: I told you to stop calling me that!

Fai: Alright, Kuro-pun!

Sakura: Blade, can you wake up?

Syaoran: I know how to wake him up. *walks over to Blade, whispers* Blade, I think a new selection of you-know-what came out.

Me: WHERE? WHERE? TELL ME! TELL ME! WHERE DID YOU FIND IT? *instantly awake, looks around*

Syaoran: See?

Me: Oh...damn it...

Kurogane: What's you-know-what?

Me: Classified.

Syaoran: Top-secret.

Me: In other words...

Me and Syaoran: You can't know about it.

Kurogane: THEN WHY DOES THE KID KNOW?

Me: He just does. *shrugs*

Fai: This is a long talk.

Mokona: EAT YOUR BREAKFAST NOW, BLADE!~


End file.
